


polaroids

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Cigarettes, F/M, Romantic Fluff, couple tattoos, just a bunch of cheesy stuff, oh and polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Jon and Dany take polaroids and get tattoos basically.





	polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> so haha funny story i was supposed to post the polaroids they took here but i can't figure out how so

She liked going to the beach.

She loved the waves and the feel of the sand between her toes; she loved that even when she wasn’t anywhere near the water, she felt like she was being carried away. She liked going to the beach because the ocean reminded her of what he makes her feel. He was calm, broody and serious, but never with her. With her, he’s laughter and smirks and lip bites. With them it’s kisses and love marks and making love.

Jon had warned her that he hated the sea in the summer, with the unforgiving heat and the tourists crowding the area. She was willing to compromise, and they arranged a trip on a random day in early March, where the air was still cold and the beaches, empty. She had packed nearly everything for the both of them, and he had packed his cigarettes in his pocket.

The minute they were close enough to smell the distinct fresh scent of the water, Daenerys had opened all the windows to their car and let the cold wind blow her hair away from her face. She had half the mind to reach out to free Jon’s own locks from its half-bun but decided it was too early in their trip to piss him off. Not that it would last long, anyway. He was too preoccupied finishing his stick and admiring her ethereal beauty against nature.

“I hate it when you smoke,” she tells him casually, like she hasn’t been informing him of that fact for the whole five years they’ve known each other.

Jon barely glanced at her with a small smile before flicking his cigarette out the window. “You’ve always hated it.” 

“You’re littering, now, too.” She comments and proceeds to hand him a pack of gum from her purse. “I’m not kissing you when your mouth smells like shit.”

He finally laughs but obeys. She cranks the volume of the stereo up even though she didn’t know half the songs on Jon’s indie-hipster-wannabe playlist and lets her head bob to the unfamiliar beat.

They met when they were both twenty-two, dreamers from opposite sides of the city that met in the middle in the most anti-climatic way possible. Dany was a fine arts major and Jon, music; they were artists two ramen noodles away from being broke but had enough bills to pay for overpriced coffee and tea and have them exchanged. 

Dany could recall them both reaching for their respective cups from the pick-up counter and Jon pausing to blow on his drink before taking a heavy gulp. _And then he coughed his lungs out._

They spent the entire day in the emergency room, Daenerys being too guilty for trying a new drink with almond milk and Jon, too embarrassed that she had to see it. They walked from the hospital to the center of town and instead of going home, they had dinner at a pub and drank too many beers. The next morning saw Dany throwing up and Jon holding her hair back and the rest was history.

“Pull up over there,” Dany pointed out a good parking spot not too far away from the water. There was literally no other living soul within the immediate premises (although her vision wasn’t as reliable these days) and it was perfect. They got out of the car in their thick coats and big smiles and Jon was holding his polaroid camera up before they even stepped two feet away from the vehicle.

“I have one last black film that you like left,” he informs her, camera covering his face entirely. “Smile.”

“How do I look?” She asks, already starting to unbutton her coat despite the cool weather.

Jon takes a moment to answer, waiting for the film to show with a fond look. “Perfect, as usual.” 

“Flattery will only get you so far, Snow,” She grinned, tossing him her discarded clothes and leaving herself clad in only her grey dress and cardigan.

“Well it’s brought me out here in the fucking cold, so.” He brings out another stick of cigarette and lights them up, making her face fall. 

“Another?”

Jon winced. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s been a rough couple weeks, is all. It’s the stress.”

“I thought I was helping you de-stress,” Dany frowned, plucking Jon’s camera away from his grip.

“You are, love. Just... some days I need the extra help.”

Daenerys sighs but lets it slide. “Go on then. Pose for me, Jon Snow. Make it nice.” 

“I won’t smile,” he warns which she brushes off because she already knew he wouldn’t.

She snaps two consecutive photos, smiling bashfully at how they turned out. “You know, as much as I hate your little cancer sticks, they do make for pleasant aesthetics.”

Jon removes his coat then. “You actually going to swim in this weather? You might get sick, love.”

“You’ll take care of me, right?” She teases, moving to wrap her arms around his torso and relishing in his body heat. He looks down at her with this look in his eye that always makes her feel like she’s melting, really, because there’s no other way to describe it. He looks down at her and she melts under his gaze.

“Always,” he sneaks a peck on her lips, making her pull away and wipe at her mouth in mock disgust.

“Disgusting,” she spat, making him chuckle and to her delight, toss his pack of cigarettes to the car as well. “Come on, you should at least act like you’re enjoying yourself for the pictures! Get over to the water!”

Her fiancé reluctantly obeys, but she could see the light in his eyes that he tries to hide. Sometimes Dany could read him so easily, even if she never really understood why he always acts as if the whole world is against him. He truly only shows emotions inside of their flat when he’s sure it’s just the two of them. Sometimes Dany thinks she likes him more because of it.

Jon went into the sea far enough to wet his ankles, but an unexpectedly huge wave came and knocked him off balance, drenching his whole body. “Shit!”

“Are you okay?” Dany couldn’t contain her laugh, doubling over at the sight of her broody lover shivering and soaked. “Hold still!”

She snapped a quick photo while he was wringing out his shirt, making him glare at her. “Really?”

“You look handsome, babe!” She waved the polaroid around in the air, giggling. “Look! You’re even smiling unconsciously here! It’s a miracle!”

Jon laughed in spite of himself, jogging towards the petite girl. “I hate you so much.” 

“Love you too.” 

“I’m freezing, Love.” Jon complained with a small pout, but Daenerys only beamed up at him.

“Hey, if I’m going to have to endure Iceland in June then you can do this for me.”

 

 

-

 

 

When the sky turned orange and the winds got impossibly colder, Jon managed to coax her into the backseat of their SUV to snuggle under the warm blanket they kept there just in case. He fiddled with her hair and occasionally dropped a kiss on her head while she reveled in the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, one hand scratching at his growing beard and blue eyes dazed. 

“Next month, if things go as planned, everything would be different.” She whispers into the silent air.

He catches her hand midair and presses a kiss against the cool metal of her teardrop diamond ring before intertwining their fingers together. “A good different though, right?”

Dany smiled softly in response before shifting to face him. “I don’t know if I want to have kids yet.”

“I’m okay with just us,” Jon agreed, brushing their noses together and then pulling back. “For now.”

She snorted, tucking her head into the crook of his neck to hide her mirth. “Do you think I’ll be a good mum? When it happens?” 

“You’ll be the best,” he promised her. They both had problematic childhoods, with Jon being born out of an affair his father had when he went away to work for a year in a different country, and Daenerys being the ‘black sheep’ daughter who favoured the arts instead of continuing the family business. It had always affected Dany more, though. She was never insecure about her looks or her body or even her wits; all she ever cared about was her art and being a good person—a better person than her father. “You’ll be such a good mum, Dany, I can already see it.”

She felt her eyes welling up but she blinked them away rapidly before he could notice. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Us?”

“What makes you say that?” Jon suddenly sat up, pulling her to straddle his lap. “You’re scaring me, Love.”

Dany sighed and leaned her forehead to rest against his in a move that she knows would comfort the both of them. “It’s just that...Our families are a mess. My dad doesn’t approve of you, your step-mom doesn’t approve of me...”

“Catelyn does not approve of _me_ ,” Jon blurts back with a snort before cupping Dany’s face in his hands. “I love you. You love me. About nothing else should matter then, shouldn’t it?”

They share a deep kiss that leaves Dany panting in his opened mouth. She traces his thick eyebrows with her thumbs before trailing them down his lips. “Jon.”

He hummed, relaxing instantly at her touch.

“Let’s get a tattoo.”

He barked out a laugh, looking at her like she had grown mad. “Where did that come from?” 

“I need something permanent,” she confessed to him, face steeled but eyes vulnerable. “I need something that’s not going away, like us. Rings are replaceable. _You’re not_.”

Jon looked at her for a moment before replying. “Okay. Let’s get a tattoo.”

 

-

 

The nearest tattoo parlour they found was dingy and sketchy and not at all a place that Dany would ever imagine entering but there they were, flipping through pages and pages of designs and coming up blank on what to get. 

“I don’t want someone to have the same tattoo,” Jon grumbles as he rejected yet another of her suggestion (a sun and a moon, which, fine, too generic, but they came with nothing else in mind so give her a break, alright?).

Dany bit her lip in concentration, determined to get a tattoo that night because she knew that if they rescheduled it would never happen. “How about our initials?”

“I know,” Jon’s face lit up. “Let’s just surprise each other!”

Her face grew mortified. “Jon, that’s a horrible idea!”

“It’s a wonderful idea!” He argued back, closing the design book and handing it back to the counter. “You trust me, right?”

Dany shook her head. “Jon, I love you more than anything, but no.”

“What about a ring?” He suggests a few moments later. “It makes sense, right?” 

Dany paused mid-flip from the design book she was going through. “Wait, I know!”

 

-

 

She was going to cry and embarrass herself and this was all her fault. It had been her idea to get a tattoo—a white one, even, which to her luck meant it was even more painful—and Jon had taken it like a champ, so now he had bragging rights for the rest of their lives.

She was on his lap with her face buried in his chest to hide her painful wince with her fiancé’s hand rubbing up and down her back to ease the pain.

“I never want to get a tattoo ever again,” she promises, voice muffled by Jon’s shirt. “I can’t believe you allowed me to do this.”

Jon snorted in response. “I have a lot to say about that statement but I’m saving them all up for when we’re older and I ran out of blackmail material for you.”

“Alright, all done!” The tattoo artist announced and finally the buzzing sound of the needle stopped. Dany pulled her face away to look at it closely before Jon placed his hand next to hers so they could be side by side.

“It’s actually not that bad,” She lets out a shaky laugh, eyes trained on her red, irritated skin and the white fine line drawn permanently on her left pinkie finger with a small knot in the middle.

Jon nudged her. “Think you’d be up for it again?”

“Fuck no,” Dany says immediately, before clutching their uninjured hands together.

Jon paid because it made him feel better (Dany rolled her eyes, of course) and they stumbled out of the parlour high in mixed love and pain.

“Wait, we need to take a picture for remembrance,” Dany insisted, getting his camera out of the car and dragging him to the only light source in the rather empty street, which turned out to be a red neon sign for a pub.

Jon huffed out a laugh. “You can’t even see the fucking tattoo, Love.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dany shook her head with a sly smile, throwing her arms around his neck and going on her tiptoes. “We still know what happened.”

He finally dipped his head back to give her a searing kiss, to which she responded with a loud moan, pushing herself up even further to press them closer. They made out languidly under the red light, all inhibitions forgotten and so filled with intoxicating love that their heads felt like spinning.

“Dany...” he breathes into her lips before diving his tongue inside her open mouth. Jon let himself explore her for a few seconds before pulling away chastely. “Marry me.”

Daenerys giggled into the kiss and held up her left hand. The diamond ring glinted against the light. “I already am.”

“No,” he whined playfully, tugging her body towards him and squeezing his hip. “Marry me tonight.”

She pulled away to study his face. “Are you being serious?”

“Listen,” he starts. “Our family’s a mess, you said it yourself. I don’t need anyone else and they’d probably only ruin our wedding anyway. Let’s get married now.”

Dany laughed incredulously. “Even if I say yes, we’d need witnesses, Jon, and someone to officiate it.”

“I can make that happen in two hours,” Jon vowed, already getting his phone out of his back jean pocket.

Dany thought of all the preparations they had already made, the dress that had cost two months of rent, the weekends spent taste-testing the food for the reception. She thought of how Sansa would react, having been the one in charge of everything most of the time, or how any of their other families and friends would react for that matter. 

“If I say yes,” Dany says, making Jon perk up and listen attentively. “We still have to go through with the ceremony and reception and all that bullshit. We already spent so much time and money and—“ 

“No one will even have to know we’re already married,” Jon vowed with a childish grin.

She groans in frustration but didn’t bother to hide the grin forming on her lips. “I can’t believe I’m even considering this.”

“Marry me, Dany,” Jon whispers against her head, starting to sway their bodies along to the nonexistent beat. “Marry me.” 

Pulling back, Dany catches his face with both hands, urging him to look at her, brown to blue. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes!” Jon jumps, gripping her hand to drag her towards the car before stopping abruptly to kiss her noisily. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” she replies, beaming at the look of love and happiness on her Jon’s eyes. 

He beamed right back, mirroring her expression and then pressed a kiss to the hand he was holding. “Let’s get married?”

“Let’s get married.”


End file.
